1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment of a bicycle, and especially relates to an assembly of a light and a watch of a bicycle capable for adjusting angle. The rider is capable for recognizing the road condition in front of himself with light beam and further the relative information may be shown or displayed to make the rider know at any time. Besides it may save the space of the stein of the bicycle, the rider may keep safe.
2. Description of Related Art
The bicycle is important to a certain extent in recent society. Besides the rider may take exercise to strengthen, the emotions between people may be also improved. There are more and more people riding while they are free or in weekend. With the popularity of the bicycle, the peripheral products are risen gradually, such as fixing tools, replacing elements, electronic recorders, lights, and so on. The functions of many products are based on the use of the rider. The lights and the electronic recorders are uses mostly. The light may provide the rider to clearly see the road condition and environment to keep safe while riding in dark or poor visible place. The electronic recorder is mainly recorded the relative information of the rider or the bicycle, such as calorie, heartbeat, pulse of the rider or revolution per minute, riding distance, speed of the bicycle and further shown or displayed riding path or place. It is convenient for the rider while riding.
Please reference to Taiwanese patent no. M340798, it disclosed an exercise status detector. The detector comprises a shell base mounted on a bicycle or worn on a human body and having a display screen, a heartbeat detecting unit arranged on the shell base and detected a physical variation of the human body to output a heartbeat signal, a step counting unit arranged in the shell base and detected a walking status of the human body to output a step counting signal, and a micro processing unit arranged in the shell base. The micro processing unit may receive and process the heartbeat signal, the step counting signal, and a travel signal of a moving status of the bicycle to a travel data, a heartbeat data, and a step counting data to output and display on the display screen. It may produce many functions and make more practical and convenient. Please also reference to Taiwanese patent no. M433360, it disclosed a fastening structure for a bicycle. The structure comprises a fastening base, a retaining strip, a press-fit assembly, a stand, and a connection base. The fastening base has a receiving groove and a locking portion is arranged at a bottom portion of the fastening base. The retaining strip is arranged at a top portion of the fastening base. A stop section is arranged at one side of the retaining strip. The press-fit assembly has a threaded rod and a push block. The push block is arranged in the receiving groove. The threaded rod is passing through the fastening base and pivoted to the push block. The stand is provided the retaining strip to pass through. The connection base is assembled to a top surface of the stand which is connected with a construction member. According to above mentioned structure, the retaining strip is passing through the stand, bound to a frame tube, locked to the fastening base, and pressed-fit with the press-fit assembly to achieve the effect of firmly fastening. The stand and the connection base are replaceable.
However, the lights and the electronic recorders are generally mounted at the stein of the bicycle. It is mainly convenient for the rider to pay attention to the relative information at any time and truly light the direction in front of the rider. But too many electronic recorders and lights mounted on the stein of the bicycle make the total weight of the bicycle too heavy and untidy. Furthermore, in order to detect various messages and information, too many electronic recorders and lights make the cost much higher and the space of the stein of the bicycle is occupied very much. It has run in opposite direction about the objects of light weight and simplification. Therefore, how to put the electronic recorders and lights in order simply and cleanly so as not to influence the operation of each element is one of the most important tasks.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “assembly of a light and a watch of a bicycle capable for adjusting angle” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.